1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image apparatus, an image display apparatus and an image display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a digital still camera (such as an image apparatus) records an image, captured by an imaging device having about ten million pixels, at about 30 fps to 60 fps (frames per second) with a full number of pixels. This is possible because imaging devices and the corresponding control technology has improved. If the number of recorded pixels is reduced, the image devices record images with a high frame rate, for example 1,200 fps. Some digital still cameras have a continuous shooting function, which allows the digital still camera to record plural images at a high frame rate continuously while the user keeps a release button pressed. This function is suitable for recording an image in the case of a fast moving object (such as a car and train) or an object moving unpredictably (such as a child and animal) to prevent the user from mistiming the photograph.
Plural images captured by the continuous shooting function are usually merged into one image file and saved in a memory card. Japanese laid open 2008-167067 discloses the technology in which plural images are merged and saved into one image file. A file format including plural images is defined by the Multi-Picture Format standard issued by Camera & Imaging Products Association in February 2009.
When the user has recorded plural images by the continuous shooting function, the user may wish to read out the image file and confirm the image, frame by frame, on the screen in order to select the best image. Hereinafter, the operation by which the plural images are displayed frame by frame is called frame-by-frame-forward-(backward). By the display, the user confirms the degree of focus and the expression of a face as being an object of interest (e.g. the face of child or animal) which is enlarged and displayed on the screen. In this manner, when a part of the image is enlarged and displayed on the screen, the user operation of reviewing frame-by-frame-forward-(backward) typically means that the position of the enlarged part on the screen and the magnification ratio to enlarge are fixed for the next (previous) images.
As described above, the continuous shooting function is used to record a moving object. Therefore, the position of the moving object may change frame by frame. As a result, when a part of an image is enlarged and displayed on the screen, if the user operates frame-by-frame-forward-(backward), the moving object may no longer be in the enlarged part of the screen in the next (previous) frames. Thus, in order to see the object, the user has to modify the position manually. This becomes cumbersome and problematic. Further, this problem is not limited only to the case of continuous shooting function. A similar problem will occur in the case of plural images recorded independently.
One purpose of the present embodiments of the invention is to provide an image apparatus, image display apparatus and image display method which are able to solve the above noted problem. In other words, as a result of the present improvements, when the user is confirming plural images with a part of the images being enlarged and displayed on the screen, the user is able to confirm the plural images efficiently without cumbersome operation.